You'll be mine part 2
by Puppeteer-skills-101
Summary: Book 2
1. It can't be

His weary eyes opened up to see the cold steel walls around him. His body ached after what happened the night before. It's happened every night since he arrived in this prison. The two Zabraks seemed to mirror Maul's deadly movement. The ex-Jedi could stop thinking about his old mate.  
Dooku had told him that the two Zabraks were siblings of Maul.  
Obi-wan begged in his head that they were also captives, but his heart sunk when Dooku announced that they were Sith Apprentices. Dooku had described Obi-wan as spoils of war and for the two younger Zabraks to enjoy themselves with Obi-wan. Obi-wan could see it the taller one's eyes he was more dominant than the smaller one, but they both had the same lustful look.  
Obi-wan shook the memory from his mind. Suddenly he felt his stomach to twist on itself and he ran off of his bed to the toilet in the small room. He emptied the little amount of food he had the night before into the toilet. He kneeled there and leaned against the toilet waiting to see if anything more would come up, though he was sure he had nothing left in his stomach. He heard the door to his room open up, but he didn't move. He just groaned as he heard the droid enter into the room with his breakfast then leave without even bothering to ask him if he was alright or glance over at him.  
Obi-wan looked at his tray of food. Nothing looked appealing to him except that glass of water. He groaned flushing the toilet as he got up and he hardly had to take two sets to the small table that sat between the bed and the toilet. He picked up the water and slowly drank the water. He heard the door open up again and loud footsteps follow quickly suit.  
"You haven't touched your food yet little mate." The deep voice spoke walking right up to Obi-wan, who put the glass of water down calmly and glared at the yellow Zabrak from the corner of his eye. His tattoos were much darker than the others.  
"I'm not your mate, Savage." Obi-wan said calmly with an edge to his voice.  
"Come now, little mate. Maul has been dead now for 2 months. We may have life-long mates, but yours is dead now. You should be thanking me, for taking you on as a mate. It kept Feral off of you." Savage's purr was extremely rough bordering a growl.  
"I'd rather have Feral as a mate. He's much kinder." Obi-wan said under his breath and was quickly shoved against the wall with Savage's large hand around his neck.  
"Why would want someone so submissive as him. Maul was dominant, wasn't he? Don't you like it when you have someone dominant to have you?" Savage's face was so close to Obi-wan's. The ex-Jedi turned his head gulped. Savage's hand wasn't choking him, just applying enough pressure for a tight hold. Obi-wan was sure that the hand would leave some kind of mark.  
With a sneer on Savage's face when Obi-wan turned his head, his other hand reached up turning the human's head to face him and forced him into a bruising kiss.


	2. Abandoned

Obi-wan curled up on his bed. He knew what had happen and what was going to happen. He could tell what was happening even though it was barely. His arms were wrapped around his knees. He just couldn't get the memory of Maul out of his mind. Of him being stabbed, kicked around and collapsing after his body hit with wave after wave of Force Lighting.  
He just wanted to cry, but he knew if he cried he wouldn't be able to stop. He knew they were there anymore though. The three Sith had left where ever they kept Obi-wan almost a week ago. They left with Obi-wan's door locked. They had left leaving the ex-Jedi with his torn clothes and the Force canceling collar that was around his neck.  
Only the protocol droid came in and out of the room with food. Obi-wan knew he could escape from the room whenever the droid came in and out of the room, but when ever the door opened, Obi-wan occasionally saw multiple IG-86 sentinel droid. Droids that were also known as assassin droid. Obi-wan knew he was in no state to fight at all. His body was riddled with bruises and cuts and he was only being fed enough food to keep him alive. They would be back anyways. Obi-wan kept telling himself as he was facing away from the door. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open.  
"Back already? I thought you had left. What do you want this time?" Obi-wan spoke daringly  
"Come on Obi-wan, is that anyway to greet me?" A familiar voice spoke from the door way and Obi-wan's body quickly turned around to he the old familiar face of his old padawan.  
"A-Anakin? W-What are you doing here?" Obi-wan shook his head he had to be dreaming this.  
"Rescuing you, what else would I be here for?" Anakin smiled at his old master, but it quickly faded when he saw the damage his old master's body had taken over the time they hadn't seen each other. I I-wan was confused though, how did Anakin know he was in trouble?  
"What in the galaxy happened to you Obi-wan?" Anakin's voice was sad and shocked  
"Droids aren't nice to those without the Force." Obi-wan lied to him and Anakin could tell he was when the older Jedi's eyes shifted to the side, but Anakin didn't want to push anything.  
"Can you walk?" Anakin asked and Obi-wan simply nodded. Anakin helped him up and they started walking. One question was really bugging Anakin.  
"So, where's Maul? I thought you and him where together." Anakin never like the idea of Obi-wan and Maul being together, but he wanted his old master to be happy. He stopped a step after Obi-wan stopped.  
"Dooku killed him." Obi-wan's voice was dry and his throat was tight with his eyes watering. Anakin could hear a familiar sound in Obi-wan's voice as his old master balled his hands up. It was sorrow and anger. The same way he had felt after his mother had died.  
"We should get going Obi-wan, Ahsoka and the others are waiting for us." Anakin informed him and they kept walking.

After boarding the ship, Ahsoka and Rex had happily greeted their old friend to only be greeted back with silence.  
"Master?" Ahsoka said looking confused as Anakin lead Obi-wan.  
"Come on Snips, we need to get Obi-wan to the medical bay. Go ahead and get a medic droid ready." Anakin Order and Ahsoka quickly went ahead of them.

"What?!" Anakin shouted at his padawan shocked by the news she told him.  
"The tests are clear Master. Master Kenobi is pregnant." Ahsoka told him calmly  
"That can't be right! The test must be wrong! Run them again!" Anakin demanded  
"I did. 3 times! They all say the same thing, Master." Ahsoka said handing Anakin the report. "I guess it's why he's been quiet and why he asked for meat after the examination was done."  
"He asked for meat?"  
"Yeah! I mean I've never seen him even touch meat before and when he was eating it was like he depended on it." She paused for a moment. "You never told me how exactly you knew Master Kenobi was there."  
"3 hooded men some how ended up in Obi-wan's old room. The one with a raspy voice had told me that Dooku had him as a prisoner. Another just stood in Obi-wan's room looking at a picture of him on the wall and the third one just stood next to the second." Anakin explained  
"Wait. So you're telling me that 3 strange men appeared in Master Kenobi's room, in the Jedi Temple, and told you that he was imprisoned by Dooku and being held on a random ship in space, and you went along with it?" Ahsoka asked her master only slightly surprised  
"Yeah. Turns out they were right."  
"So typical of you Master. So is taking Master Kenobi back to the Temple a good idea? I mean, how will the council react to finding that a member of their own council left and that he use to mates with an ex-Sith lord and for him to be pregnant upon his return?" Ahsoka questioned her master  
"I'm not sure. I just know it's the only place we know he'll be safe." Anakin said  
"We could always take him to Dathomir. I'm sure the Nightsisters would accept him and even more if they know he's carrying Maul's kid." Ahsoka suggested to it being quickly struck down  
"We are not taking him back there Ahsoka and that's that. If he gets resigned, he'll stay with me until I can figure out a place to move him to that I know is safe." Anakin said  
"And what about the baby?"  
"Hopefully he decides what to do with it before it's born. Whatever monstrosity it is, it does not fall to the Jedi to take care of it." Anakin declared  
"Monstrosity!? Master how could you say that?! It's Master Kenobi's child!" Ahsoka was astonished by Anakin's choice of words.  
"And the child of a monster who killed millions of innocent people."  
"Even if it is, the child is an innocent and we as Jedi have to do everything in our power to care for and protect it!" Ahsoka fought back.  
"I will not have an argument over this Ahsoka. Now go and make sure the captain is on the quickest route to Coruscant." Anakin demanded and Ahsoka quickly turned around and left her Master


	3. Old familiar faces

Ahsoka huffed, she knew they were on the quickest way to Coruscant. They always are. The padawan decided to check up on the old Jedi Master that she cared about. She knew that she didn't know what he could possibly be feeling now. With Obi-wan pregnant and trying to get over Maul's death, he must have had a lot on his mind.  
She walked into the room after getting no response to her knocking. She saw him asleep tossing and turning in the bed. She never had seen him like this before and it had broke her heart. She walked over to his bed side and knelt down placing a hand on his shoulder. She had planned on shaking him to wake him up, but Obi-wan's eyes quickly opened when her hand landed on his shoulder.  
Obi-wan's heart raced, he had nightmares like this before and Maul had always woken him up. When he felt the hand on his shoulder, his heart leaped for the sky happily. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to the one who placed their hand on his shoulder. His heart plummeted when he saw it was just Ahsoka. He clear his throat and sat up as if his heart hadn't shattered all over again.  
"Hello Ahsoka, is their something that you need?" Obi-wan asked calmly not looking at the young padawan.  
"Are you okay, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked carefully not wanting to upset him.  
"I... I would like to say I am, but after what happened in the..." His voice faded as he remembered something and he just stopped talking.  
"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka felt worried with how he stopped his sentence short.  
"With this baby... and Maul being dead... I don't know..." Obi-wan had seemed uncertain of what to say.  
"So what was your dream about?" Ahsoka asked trying to change the subject forgetting his dream was a nightmare.  
"It's their fault." Obi-wan said through his teeth. Ahsoka jumped back from Obi-wan feeling an immense wave of the Dark Side flow out from the old master. She was pushed out of the room by Obi-wan and the old Jedi was pushed back into the room by Anakin, who was running down the hall towards his apprentice.  
"Master!" Ahsoka shouted at him with worry and a bit of anger from pushing Obi-wan all the way to the other side of his room.  
"I know Ahsoka." Anakin said to stop her from saying anymore while he punched in a code to the door of Obi-wan's room. "He doesn't leave this room until we reach Coruscant and he leaves the room with us escorting him out."

They managed to keep the old Jedi Master contained during their flight. Once they landed, Anakin and Ahsoka lead Obi-wan off the ship. The pregnant seemed to of been crying when they locked him in the room.

Master Yoda and Master Windu sat in the meditation room when they sensed Obi-wan's Force.  
"Is that?" Master Windu started  
"Yes. The Dark Side in Obi-wan it is." Yoda spoke standing up. "Come, see him we must."

Anakin and Ahsoka lead Obi-wan inside hoping to quickly go for Padmé's room without being seen. Until they were blocked by Master Yoda and Windu.  
"Master Yoda. Master Windu." Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to the Jedi Masters.  
"Great conflict I can sense in you Master Kenobi." Yoda spoke directly to Obi-wan, who seemed angered by the words. "The Dark Side grows stronger with in you, consume you do not let it. But a Jedi you can be no longer. Made a connection you have. Forbidden this one is. One with the enemy ands with child you are."  
"Maul was not an enemy!" Obi-wan snapped that the grand master with an unknown source of built up anger.  
"Captured you he did. Grew attachments you both did. Such short time you did have together. Haunted by memories you are. To let go of your revenge you must." Yoda demanded after looking around in Obi-wan's mind, where he was met with much resistance.  
"It's their fault! He wouldn't be dead if..." Obi-wan's voice faded as he was over whelmed with sadness.  
"A Jedi you can no longer be. Sorry I am my old friend." Yoda said as Obi-wan struggled to get a grip on his emotions. The old grand master than turned to Anakin. "Young Skywalker, thank you we must for bringing Kenobi back. Plans for him you have I hope."  
"Yes Master Yoda, I do." Anakin responded  
"Good. Go now you may." Yoda said and the two younger Jedi and now ex-Jedi walked silently and had dropped Obi-wan off at his old room to collect his things.


	4. Three

Quietly Obi-wan walked into his room. Alone once again, he looked around his around. Old memories, pictures, awards, trophies from fights. He took notice that the picture of him and his master was gone. Who would have taken it? He remembered it was the only time he had smiled in a picture. He sat down on his bed. He held his stomach his confusion had only saddened him. He looked around his room once more and one of the memories had caught his eye. It was a trophy. It was the rare double-bladed red lightsaber. He had claimed it after he cut Maul's legs off. The little time he was with Maul he took notice of the small little differences in the double bladed lightsaber that he had now. The one Maul had looked more lightweight.

Obi-wan got up and walked over to the trophy. Oh how he ever regretted hurting him. He picked up the icy lightsaber. The metal bit into his skin as Maul's revenge once did to his mind. Now it had comforted him. with the angry memories and the calm stalkings. He never dared to activate it. It was filled with anger and hate from the dark side. A double lightsaber could cut through its wielder as easily as the opponent.

Maul designed this lightsaber with his bare hands. Obi-wan's only physical memory of the man he fell in love with in such short time. He held the lighsaber close to him. He wanted to cry, but he refused to give in.

He looked up at the clock he had in his room and noticed that it was time for lunch. He hooked the lightsaber onto his belt than walked down to the mess hall.

Once he got there he heard the clones whisper and talk about him. He had gotten meat and sat alone at one of the many table in the mess hall. He had poked at his meat with a fork. Why did h even come down here? He wasn't even hungry. He pushed his food away and rested his head in his hands.

"Hello the General." A voice spoke from behind him and he quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hello Rex." Obi-wan sighed and turned back to his food as the clone sat down next to him.

"It's nice to see you again sir." Rex said smiling at his old commanding officer.

"I'm not longer a Jedi Rex. I'm not here to stay. Sooner or later the Council is going to force me out of the Temple... The only home I truly know..." Obi-wan looked mournfully around the mess hall as if he was looking at it for the very last time.

"Still sir, if there was anything that I could do for you. Anything that you want, I could get it for you." Rex said to Obi-wan and the ex-Jedi's gaze shifted down to his food.

'Bring Maul back.' Obi-wan thought sadly as his tears came back again, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Anything at all sir." Rex tried to make eye contact with Obi-wan, who was silent for only a moment.

"Actually, Rex, there's a few things that I need." Obi-wan broke his silence looking up at the clone that was loyal to him since the very beginning even if it was just his programming, Obi-wan trusted him.

"What is it sir?" Rex responded to him

"First, I'll need a picture of... of the Sith Lord Darth Maul. I'll need a cloak and a ship." Obi-wan didn't know why it was hard for him to call Maul a Sith Lord. It was the truth. He was a Sith Lord, but the Maul that he was with didn't seem like a Sith Lord to Obi-wan. It just seemed like Maul being the best at just being himself.

"Are you planning to go anywhere sir?" Rex asked

"I'm hoping where I go will help me clear my mind." Obi-wan pulled his food back over to himself and started to eat.

Rex stood up and left the mess hall to go and get the items until he saw Anakin.

"Uh, General Skywalker sir!" Rex called out and jogged up to the Jedi.

"Rex? Is there something wrong?" Anakin asked looked over at the clone.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure sir." Rex responded looking a bit confused.

"Well why don't you just start from the beginning Rex?" Anakin suggested

"Well sir, it's General Kenobi sir. we were in the mess hall and I asked him if he need anything." Rex started to explain

"Did he ask for anything?" Anakin asked curiously

"Well, yes. A picture of the Sith Lord Darth Maul and for a ship."

"Well it seems like we do have a problem Rex."

"I had asked him if he was planning to go anywhere and he just said that he hoped where he was going would help him clear his mind. I don't know sir, but I'm worried about him. I had, well, heard about the state he's in and about what had happened. I just can't believe that this would happen and that the Jedi not only kicked him out of the Council, but stripped him of his title as a Jedi all together." Rex commented to the Jedi. "Should I get the things he asked for General?"

"Yes. Get them and put a tracker on the ship, I want to know where he ends up going." Anakin directed

"Yes sir." Rex responded and left to gather the thing he was requested to get.

After lunch, Obi-wan carefully went down to one of the many isolated training rooms. After he made sure that the room was empty, he locked the door behind him and summoned the double bladed lightsaber to his hand and ignited one end. As he slow swung the blade around he main tried to focus on connecting with the four artificial crystals. As he went through the basic steps of using a staff saber, Obi-wan had became frustrated with how he was barely making any connection with the crystals. The more frustrated he became the heavier the lightsaber felt to Obi-wan. He swung the blade around faster thinking sine the crystals were form with rage and hatred, he would have to just work harder to get a connection with the crystals.

As Obi-wan swung the lightsaber around, the other end of the lightsaber ignited just grazing Obi-wan's arm and shoulder. He shouted in shock, pain and surprise. The blade was burning hot. Hotter than any other lightsaber Obi-wan ever handled. In his reaction, he had dropped the lightsaber. both of the blades had deactivated as soon as the hilt hit the ground.

Obi-wan held his shoulder as he took sharp short breaths. He stared at the lightsaber as he regained control of his breath. Once he calmed down he picked up the lightsaber and placed it back on his belt. That was enough practice for now.

Once he was in his room, he couldn't help, but stare longingly at his bed. All he wanted was sleep, but he didn't want to sleep alone. He wanted Maul next to him, to tell him that everything was going to be fine even with the Jedi kicking him out. That in the morning they would be far away from the Jedi and the Sith to an unknown planet where they could live peacefully together.

Obi-wan walked over and laid down silently on his bed. He thought about how safe he felt with Maul, how he could actually separate from the Jedi without worrying about a single thing. He thought about the night he had with Maul before everything changed. How Maul held him close. How Maul had placed gentle yet rough kisses on hos body.

Obi-wan could help, but to smile sadly at the memory as he fell asleep.

A the Jedi and the clones slept, a hooded figure silently snuck into the Temple and went through the medical records of every Jedi that ever were. He kept looking through the records until he came upon the medical records of Obi-wan Kenobi. After pocketing the records, the figure stealthily snuck into the dorms of the Jedi. The figure walked over to Obi-wan's sleeping body. Golden eyes shone from the thin hooded figure as it's hand rested on Obi-wan's shoulder as the Jedi slept on his side. The figures hand moved down Obi-wan's side than the hand pulled back an took a folded piece of paper from it's pocket. It carefully tucked the paper into Obi-wan's pocket. As the figure carefully removed his hand, someone had knocked at Obi-wan's door. The figure panicked looking at the door and dunked under the Jedi's bed. It watched as Obi-wan woke up and walked sluggishly to his door.

The Jedi opened his door to see a clone holding some stuff.

"I have the stuff you asked for sir." The clone spoke holding out a dark brown cloak and a hologram.

"Thank you Rex." Obi-wan spoke quietly not wanting to wake anyone. "What about the ship?"

"It's waiting for you sir in the a secondary hangar." Rex answered also speaking with a low voice.

"Hold on just a second Rex let me pack a few things." Obi-wan gestured to his closet.

"Of course sir." Rex watched as the exiled Jedi packed some clothes into a bag. It wasn't much honestly and Rex hoped this trip to where ever he was going would be a short trip..

"Alright Rex. Let's go." Obi-wan slung the bag onto his back and followed the clone to the hanger which held his ship.

"So sir, how long are you going to be gone? I'm sure General Skywalker and Tano would like you to visit them." Rex said trying to lighten the somehow tense moment.

"They won't be able to see me Rex. You that a Jedi's schedule is too packed and planned to make time for some outsider." Obi-wan said as they still walked on. It felt like the hanger was on the other side of the ship, but Obi-wan wasn't really paying attention to where they were walking.

"Still sir, it would be nice for me and the boys to know every now and again how you and the kid are doing." Rex looked at Obi-wan trustingly. "And if you ever needed anything, we could send you some shipments with absolutely whatever you needed." Rex finished as they reached the hangar with the lone ship.

"That is a kind offer Rex, but I'm sure I'll be just fine. There should be plenty of places that are in need of more workers. I'm sure I won't be able to use the Force, but I'm sure I could pass by with a normal life." Obi-wan said and Rex couldn't help, but huff at the words 'normal life.' What was truly a normal life in the galaxy? Rex knew that being a Jedi was normal life for Obi-wan and now he was here forced to leave all of it behind because of a few 'mistakes' that he made in all of his life.

"I guess this is goodbye for now than sir." Rex said and Obi-wan let out a deep sigh.

"I guess it is Rex." Obi-wan replied to him and Rex saluted him.

"Until we meet again sir." Rex said and Obi-wan forced a smile onto his face as his eyes watered up yet again.

"Until we meet again." Obi-wan echoed Rex and nodded. "Now get back to your bunk before anyone finds out that you're gone."

"Good luck sir." Rex said lowering his hand slowly.

"Thank you Rex and to you too." Obi-wan said before turning and walking to his ship. Rex didn't move from the spot he stood at until he could no longer see the ship. He couldn't help, but feel bad for his former General and for some reason like the bad guy after he had placed the tracker onto the ship. Rex turned and slowly walked back to his bunk thinking about everything that had just happened and about what would happen once General Skywalker figured out where General Kenobi was going.

He was sure he would be seeing Obi-wan sooner than the exiled Jedi expected it.


	5. Stewjon

Obi-wan landed his ship on the planet he could on remember visiting a handful of times after he was knighted as a Jedi. As he stepped off of the ship he breathed in the clean air of the old world. He placed his bag down next to the ship as he sat down on the soft green grass that he missed so much. He laughed happily as he laid down on the ground running his fingers through the grass. It was such a different feeling than Coruscant. Obi-wan took in a shaky breath as he thought for a moment that the green grass that he saw was red. Like the red grass of Dathomir. When he sat up a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Obi-wan? Brother, is that you?" A man walked quickly from a nearby house to the ex-Jedi.

"Owen!" Obi-wan laughed happily and quickly got up and met his brother in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, brother!"

"What are you doing here Obi-wan? Did the Jedi finally give you a break in this war so you could see me?" Owen asked happily and Obi-wan's face sunk.

"Actually brother..." Obi-wan started slowly his body began to shake.

"Obi-wan, what's wrong?" Owen asked worried about his older brother.

"I was exiled. I'm no longer able to go back." Obi-wan said his eyes watering.

"What?! What could have possibly happened that was bad enough to get you kicked out?!" Owen asked and Obi-wan rubbed his eyes laughing softly as he looked at his brother.

"I had fallen in love." Obi-wan simply explained

"That's insane! They can't just exile you for falling in love! I'm going to go over there and demand to have you reinstated!" Owen shouted marching to the entrance of the ship.

"No! Owen! It won't work! They kicked me out because I'm pregnant!" Obi-wan shouted as his brother stepped onto the ship.

"You're what?!" Owen said shocked and walked back to his brother who now was crying.

"I'm pregnant, physically how, I don't know! They ran multiple tests, multiple times Owen and they all said that I'm pregnant!" Obi-wan collapsed to his knees in a crying heap. Owen rushed over to his brother and knelt down next to him.

"Well... Well, who's the father?" Owen was confused and didn't know what to say or what to expect.

"I-I'm not sure." Obi-wan admitted quietly

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Owen asked confused about what had happened to his brother.

"I had been kidnapped and... well, forced to... not too long after our... well, marriage on his planet. Even then there were two of them. I don't know. I don't know Owen." Obi-wan cried into his hands. Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of the things that happened to his older brother, being raped was not one of the things Owen though would have happened.

"Come on, Obi-wan, let's get you inside. You must be hungry from your trip. Mom and dad will be happy to hear that you'll be staying with us." Owen said helping his brother up and picking up his bag, leading him inside.

After going inside Owen sat Obi-wan down at the dinner table and called their parents to join them in the kitchen. Obi-wan sniffled and rubbed his face with the sleeve of the cloak. He didn't want his parents to see him like this.

After their parents joined them in the kitchen, they were overjoyed to see Obi-wan back home, but during their happy reunion, they could tell something was wrong.

"Obi, is something wrong? You're usually not this quiet when you come to visit." Obi-wan's mom comments looking his up and down trying to see if she could tell if there was anything physically wrong with her son.

"I was exiled from the Jedi Council." Obi-wan began to explain.

"What?" His mother exclaimed

"Why would they do that?!" His father shouted

"One of the rules as a Jedi is that you're not allowed to have relationships. And I fell in love. Not just with anyone, but someone who was our enemy long before this war started." Obi-wan explained further and laughed a bit. "We had even gotten married! Then not even two days of being married... a dark Jedi had found us... he killed him then kidnapped me and handed over to his two apprentices for their own...sexual desires." Obi-wan's voice paused for a moment before he could find it again. "And now... somehow I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the father of this baby is now." Obi-wan's body shook again as he tried to control his tears and keep them from falling again. Both of his parents were stunned and didn't know what to say, let alone know how to react to their son being kidnapped, raped and left pregnant by it all.

"Well don't worry Obi-wan." His father spoke up. "This is your home and your family. We'll help you through this no matter what it will take."

"Thank you, father." Obi-wan said with the word father feeling like a foreign word. He hardly ever come to say it to anyone as he grew up with the occasional exception with his master, Qui-gon Jinn. All Obi-wan knew is that he still had a family who loved and that was willing to take him in. Obi-wan hugged his parents happily. He didn't know why he wasn't worried about telling them that he was pregnant. He just guesses that they would accept him and he was happy that they did.


	6. A New Life

It had been some where between 2 and half to 3 months when Obi-wan realized had had lived on Stewjon. His stomach was larger than a normal human pregnancy and he just guessed that it was that Zabraks have a shorter pregnancy time. He didn't know. He had no one to ask. No one on Stewjon would know about Zabraks. No Zabraks ever came to Stewjon and acquiring a device to connect to the holonet was a hard thing to do on Stewjon. They were more disconnected from the galaxy than Tattooine was. At least the galaxy knew about Tattooine. Few people in the galaxy knew about Stewjon, Obi-wan doubted it was on any star map. He was on a planet that no one knew existed so he was as good as dead to the Jedi.

Just thinking about the Jedi, how there was a tracker on his ship. The Jedi wanted him gone, so why did they put a tracker on his ship? It was probably just Rex. Obi-wan kept telling himself. He had to distance himself from the war. He didn't want to depend on anyone, but he knew he had no idea what to do. He had no one, but the only thing he knew he had left and he knew that they hardly had any idea what was happening either.

Obi-wan carried a tray around a diner. The diner was quite large and the people who dine there where mainly docile and peaceful people with the occasional ruffians. The job was different and simple to him. He was use to running around and making people happy. But this was different, his stomach and the feeling of having a life in him made everything different. It made him uncomfortable with his own body, with his own mind. The slightest thought of Maul or his past made him angry or ball up in sadness.

He smiled as he walked into the back and took the apron he had to wear as a uniform off. As he walked out of the back he heard someone call out for him.

"Hey, Obi-wan! Guess I got here at the right time. Owen said you'd be getting off around this time."

"Viclia, what are you doing here?" Obi-wan laughed happily and went over hugging the woman.

"I told you I'd be back and look at you! I was gone for 3 weeks and look at you! You look like you've had the baby for 5 months and what, it's only been 3!" Viclia exclaimed with a smile. Obi-wan remembered back to when his brother introduced him to her. Viclia was a friend of the family with two of her own kids. Owen had called her a distraction and help for Obi-wan since she knew what it was like to have children. She was what she called a part time bounty hunter and part time mom. Both her children were old enough to be left alone both between the ages of 17 and 19 Obi-wan guess after meeting them only once. Their father was in and out of their lives as Viclia told Obi-wan and that it was nice to have Obi-wan around the house.

"Geez how have you been dealing with the cravings?" She ask looking at his round stomach to his eyes.

"Well just smelling food makes me feel sick sometimes and it's always meat. No matter what kind." Obi-wan explained to her as they walked out of the diner.

"Trust me it'll get worse and I guess the meat cravings is due to the species the father is." Viclia shrugged haphazardly and Obi-wan fell silent as they got into her speeder.

"You never told me anything... about." Her voice faded when she looked over at Obi-wan who was trying to keep his tears from falling from his eyes. "Oh no, Obi-wan, I'm sorry I forgot." She reached out to comfort him.

"No, it's OK Viclia. I'm fine." He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"Alright, we'll head over to my place, I got some meat there, I can cook some up for you. How does that sound?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Obi wan nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back, but she could tell his smile was a façade. She only knew as much as Owen and Obi-wan would tell her. That was he was a Jedi that fell in love and that the one he fell in love with was killed in front of him before he was given to two others to be ravished and used for their own needs. She knew that he had been through a lot and that it was going to take a long time for him to recover. She knew that once the child was born, it would help him move on faster than he expects. All that was needed was patience and she knew everyone was going to need it. Obi-wan maybe a master at concealing his feelings, but she knew from experience that sooner or later that dam of emotions was going to break and that it was going to test everyone around him.


	7. Emotions

It was worse than anyone could have expected, Viclia thought as she and Owen ran into her spare ship. They had just over heard the Jedi over a radio that a rogue Jedi had appeared out of no where and had killed someone named General Grievous and had attempted to killed another person named Count Dooku. Owen remembered how they where just enjoying a dinner before their father had mention the war and how he had feared something would happen to the Republic. Obi-wan had shouted at him saying that the Separatists would not win the war and how the Jedi were stronger than they seemed, than he stomped out of the house. They had just thought he left to Viclia's home to blow off steam until Viclia called to tell them that Obi-wan had taken her ship. If Obi-wan was the one who did this, his mind had gone completely AWOL. They only knew one thing now. They had to find Obi-wan before he hurts someone else or before he hurt himself.

The hooded figure lands their ship on the edge of a dense city. It had taken him too long to reach this planet, but he did the best he could with the hyper drive broken. Nighttime had fallen on the planet. The light pollution from the city stretch far and wide blocking all of citizens and visitors from starring in wonder and curiosity at the vast space and numerous stars, forcing there to only be a back drop of only black above the city with barely any light reflecting down on them from their nearby moon. The streets were littered with only a dim array of lights which just broke up the different silhouettes of buildings and people that roamed the dark outskirt streets. the middle of the city is what shone the brightest. Nearly as bright as it would be in the day with an endless array of colors.

Looking around the edge of the city, the figure spots who they were looking for. Two more hooded figures stood not too far from the landed ship. They checks their pocket and pulls out the medical record that they had stolen.

The figure left their ship and approached the two.

"Did you do what I asked of you?" The smaller of the two asked the original figure.

"Yes brother." The original figure lowered his hood to show his yellow skin that was decorated with black tattoos. His head was crowned with many horns that seem to be wrapped around by the tattoos. "You really want to look at this, Maul."

He held out the record as the two lowered their hoods. The smaller one of the two took the record showing his red and black skin along with his crown of similar size horns that crowned his head with less horns. The taller one also had yellow and black skin, but his horns were more numerous than his companions, but still less than the other yellow and black skinned male. The smaller yellow and black skinned male was looking worried at the larger one as the red and black skinned male read the record.

"How is this possible?" Maul's face had fallen as he read the record.

"Don't blame yourself brother, you didn't know." The smaller yellow and black male placed a hand on Maul's shoulder.

"What is it Feral? What has happened?" The taller one spoke in a deep voice.

"It turns out that Maul's mate is pregnant, Savage." Feral told him and a devious smile grew on Savage's face knowing at Maul was too business looking at the record to take notice of the smile than the red Zabrak started for the ship.

"We have to go and find him." Maul declared making his way for the ship.

"Wait brother!" Feral shouted at the eldest of them and Maul stopped and turned to the youngest. "On my way here I had hacked into the commutations of the Jedi and they had reported that Obi-wan had gone missing and is even dangerous. A report says that he even killed General Grievious and attempted to kill Count Dooku."

"What?! No! Obi-wan would never do that! He would never turn to the dark side!" Maul seemed to be heartbroken. "He would never risk attacking Grievious or Dooku and risk putting the child in danger!" Maul snarled at his younger brothers than ran to the ship. Savage looked at Feral with an evil grin before they both ran after Maul.


	8. I beg to differ

Obi-wan sat in the familiar room. The room where it all had started. After everything that happened he still didn't feel better. Obi-wan destroyed the droid army of the Separatist and Grievous. His droids where the ones that helped in killing Maul. He couldn't kill Dooku like this not when he's pregnant, too much could go wrong. He wouldn't give up though. He would make anyone who was involved in Maul's death pay. This room was the perfect trap. He could sense that Dooku was on his way. Once the Jedi traitor was all the way through the Force fields, Obi-wan would attack and push him into the reactor shaft.

Obi-wan needed to mediate before the battle. As he started his mediation, the child had shifted and kicked him. Obi-wan groaned he had to mediate he couldn't sense the other ship that was quickly approaching Naboo.

The 3 Zabrak got out of the ship after it landed on the landing pad. Maul rushed out of ship and into the building without hesitation. Feral and Savage slowly followed behind Maul.

"Master is here." Feral commented

"Remember what he told us. Do not let Maul know that we are his apprentices. If we see him and Maul is around, we attack him." Savage reminded Feral, who looked nervous.

"It's going to be hard for him if Kenobi did fall to the dark side. The child could die before it's born." Feral commented as they walked inside.

"There is no room for weaknesses in the Dark Side, Feral don't become weak just by spending time with Maul. Besides it'll be good for us if this child dies. Maul still thinks it's his, if it dies we'll be able to finish this mission quickly while they both are distracted by it. Or if Kenobi did fall, he'll probably kill the child after it's born or he'll try to train it." Savage pointed out the possibilities that could happen.

"Well what ever happens Savage, we need to help him get his mate back like we promised. You can't continue your sick game with Kenobi once he's reunited with Maul. He could tell Maul what we did and we are not fully prepared to fight against Maul just yet." Feral warned Savage.

"Do not tell me what to do Feral." Savage snarled at his younger brother. "You're worried I won't keep my promises, but I always keep my promises." Savage smirked as he left to catch up to Maul before Maul noticed they were gone and Feral quickly followed after him.

As Obi-wan meditated, parts of him wanted to make everything suffer the way he did when Maul died, but other parts of him just wanted Maul to come back and comfort him. It screamed to be held and comforted away from this loneliness. A part of him told him that Maul was still alive. He decided long ago that after Dooku was killed.

As he meditated, he started to fall asleep, but when he leaned against the wall he heard people running through the Force fields once they opened.

"Obi-wan!" Obi-wan heard his brother shout. Obi-wan's eyes snapped open as he saw his brother and friend.

"Owen?! Viclia?! What are you two doing here? It's not safe here!" Obi-wan snapped at them.

"We're here to bring you home Obi-wan. You don't need to do anything else anymore." Viclia calmly told him walking over to him.

"Mother and father are so worried about you, Obi-wan." Owen commented

"I don't need anyone!" Obi-wan shouted at them standing up and seeing someone else make it through the Force field.

"Kenobi." The new person said and fear overwhelmed Obi-wan.

"No. Stay away from me!" Obi-wan shouted and ignited one end of the double saber and pointed it at Feral.

"Kenobi, calm down!" Feral stayed calm trying to walk on the opposite side of the room compared to Owen and Viclia.

"No! You're not coming any closer to me! Stay away!" Obi-wan shouted as he backed up to Owen and Viclia. "Keep him away from me! He's one of them! One of them that." Obi-wan was cut off by Feral.

"Kenobi, I'm here to take you home." Feral stated before Obi-wan could finish his sentence.

"No! I don't have a home anymore! I don't need you! The only one I ever cared about is dead! I'll have to raise a child think his people thinking I'm the cause of his death!" Obi-wan snapped anger taking a hold of him again.

"I think you need to see someone." Feral said looking at the Force field doors like he was looking at someone.

"No! I don't care who you brought! You all are in my way!" Obi-wan shouted and charged at Feral. Feral dodged the lightsaber, but even he knew that he would need his own lightsaber to fight back. After a bit of dodging he heard the Force field doors open and people run through the doors.

Obi-wan was about strike Feral down, but another red lightsaber blocked the attack.

"Obi-wan! Please calm yourself!" The person with the same face and voice that haunted Obi-wan in his dreams begged Obi-wan.

"No." Obi-wan stumbled backwards. "This has to be some kind of trick." Tears threatened to fall from Obi-wan's eyes.

"It's no trick Obi. It's me, it's really me." Maul said deactivating his lightsaber and slowly moved closer to Obi-wan

"Stop it! Stop using his voice!" Obi-wan shouted and attacked Maul. Maul quickly reignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack. "Stop looking like him! He's dead! He can't be here!" Obi-wan continued to attack, but every time he was blocked he was slowly moving closer to the reactor shaft in the middle of the room.

Feral looked at the Force field doors and saw Savage walk through and doing something with the Force.

When Obi-wan was at the edge of the shaft, he went to attack Maul again. Until he felt another lightsaber suddenly drive into him. Obi-wan gasps as he saw the other end of the double lightsaber he was using had ignited and pierced his body.

"No!" Maul shouted deactivate his lightsaber and catching Obi-wan with the Force as he fell into the reactor shaft. "Feral! Savage! Help me! Please!" Maul looked at his brother's beggingly and the two other Zabraks joined in pulling Obi-wan out of the shaft. Once he was out Owen and Viclia rushed over to them.

"Obi-wan!" Owen cried out kneeling next to Maul.

"Obi, open your eyes!" Maul shook Obi-wan

"Brother, we can't waste anymore time. We must get him on the ship to the Medic droid." Savage said and Maul nodded and he quickly stood and picked up Obi-wan and they rushed to their ship.

"Well, well, well." A voice spoke after they made it through the Force field doors. Maul turned to see Dooku. He handed Kenobi's body to Feral and he drawn and ignited his lightsaber. Feral and the others quickly ran off in the direction of their ship as they left Maul behind to deal with Dooku.

"Dooku." Maul snarled his eyes blazing with rage.

"I see that everything is going according to plan." Dooku commented his a calm stature, but Maul could heard the taunt and smile him his voice.

"What did you do to him?!" Maul demanded to know.

"I gave him company. You know how many creatures out there would die to get their hands on a Jedi. Especially one who alone and defenseless." Dooku answered

"What do you mean? 'Gave him company?'" Maul snarled at the Sith Lord.

"I know I took him from you not long after you took him into your bed. But who knows Maul. Is that child yours or another's?" Dooku questioned Maul "Ask yourself this: Why didn't Kenobi ever go back to Dathomir after your death? Why did Kenobi go with the Jedi when they came to rescue him from my hold?"

"The Jedi are like his family." Maul snapped at Dooku

"But didn't he leave the Jedi for you? When he left the Jedi, why did he not return to Dathomir where he knew he would be welcomed? Why was he so afraid of Feral when he said to Kenobi that he wanted to show him something? Why did Kenobi refuse to believe that it was you that he saw?" Dooku asked as Maul stood there stoically and thought about what happened to his mate when Dooku had him.


	9. Deception

Maul approached the hospital room not knowing how to feel. Although he knew one thing for sure. His brothers had a lot to explain. He walked into the room to be hit by sadness and worry as he saw Obi-wan asleep on the medical. He walked up next to the bed and placed a hand on Obi-wan round stomach. He than growled remembering what he needed to do and he looked at Savage. He left the room knowing that his brother would follow him.

"Brother? Is everything alright?" Savage asked worried

"Tell me Savage, were you or Feral ever put with Obi-wan while the three of you were being held by Dooku?" Maul glared at Savage

"Occasionally. Never mind that know brother, the doctor said that Kenobi-" Savage tried to change the subject

"We will have time to talk about my mate later. I do not wish to corner you or Feral, Savage. You both have assisted me so much. I would hate to spill blood now." Maul calmly keeping the conversation on the topic he wanted it to be.

"What do you mean brother?" Savage asked acting confused

"You both have helped me get Kenobi back and for that I am grateful. However, after seeing Kenobi's reaction to Feral, makes me rethink some things." Maul explained and Savage growled in his head noting to himself to punish Feral later.

"Tell me, Savage, were either of you betraying me in anyway with Kenobi? Touching him in anyway. Speaking to him in a way that could lead to him to want to keep a distance from you or Feral." Maul asked adding those couple examples.

"Betraying you? Brother, we would never do such a thing!" Savage slightly panicked thinking that Dooku must have lead Maul onto to his and Feral's activities with Obi-wan.

"So you've never touched Kenobi?" Maul stated yet questioned. Savage could sense that Maul could tell that he was twisting the truth. From everything that his master told him, Maul was not a force to anger. Savage could tell he was already balancing on a thin line.

"I can say that if anything was done it was not done to hurt you or your mate brother." Savage said carefully

"What do you mean, 'If anything was done?'" Maul snarled at him

"I mean... yes brother to an extent, both Feral and I were in physical contact with Kenobi that one would find betraying." Savage didn't know why he felt afraid of his brother at this moment. Maul told him that he didn't want to corner him yet Savage sensed that as a threat. Anything his brother said calmly oddly put Savage on edge. Savage always pushed it aside thinking that it was just because his brother had been trained by Sidious, the human who is still lord of the Sith, while he and Feral had been trained by Sidious' apprentice Dooku.

"What did you do?" Maul continued to snarl at his brother. Savage knew that even though Maul was shorter than him, Savage knew that Maul could easily that him down. Savage knew that is why Dooku had trained Feral as well. One Sith apprentice against Maul would seem like a joke, but two who he never expected to be Sith apprentices could stand a chance against him.

"I only had... contact with Kenobi in the beginning brother. I merely only tried to help Kenobi, but when Dooku gave orders and I didn't listen to him, Dooku hurt Kenobi, brother. I had to do what he wanted! Both Feral and I did!" Savage stated in a worrisome voice to fool Maul in thinking he was sorry for what he was "forced" to do.

"Savage. you keep avoiding the question now. Answer it." Maul demanded his patience wearing thin.

"Dooku was trying to get me to become his new mate." Savage said straight forward. "I only touched Kenobi and spoke to him. Dooku didn't like it so he forced me to stop seeing Kenobi. I had no further contact with him after Dooku told me not to see him anymore."

Maul was silent for a moment processing all of the "facts" he was given. Still weary about his brother's statement, he could tell somethings were twisted, but he couldn't tell what.

"Alright than Savage, I believe you." Maul lied to him "And what of Feral?"

"I wish I could help him on tis topic." Savage said quieter

"What do you mean?" Maul asked getting tired of saying the phrase again

"Dooku, always personally came to mine and Feral's cell, after he forbid me to see Kenobi, he had constantly attacked Feral. Once Feral stopped fighting, Dooku took him out of the cell for long periods of time. When ever Dooku did permit me to see Kenobi, he was a complete wreak and ruin. He refused to talk or let me tend to what ever wounds he had." Savage explained and Maul took a step back in thought. If what Savage was telling him was true, it was neither of his brothers fault, but Maul couldn't help but feel like something in his story was off. Something was wrong.

As Maul thought about the story trying to tell what was truth and what wasn't, Maul couldn't help, but imagine how vulnerable Obi-wan must of looked and how he felt. He still couldn't comprehend why and how Dooku would do such a thing.

"Alright I want both of you to stand guard out here. Neither of you will enter into Kenobi's room unless I permit it. I shall speak to Feral later. If I find a single flaw in your story Savage... you will regret it." Maul snapped at him than walked into the room glaring at Feral. If Maul knew one thing at the moment it was that Feral's presence would be very unwelcomed to Obi-wan when he woke up.


	10. Family

When Obi-wan woke up, Maul was half asleep leaning against Obi-wan's hospital bed. Obi-wan jumped when he saw Maul, his mind questioning itself about if Maul's death was just all in his head. Feeling Obi-wan jump, Maul's eyes snapped open and he half stood from his seat thinking that there was some kind of unseen danger, he looked around the room before his eyes settled on the still bewildered eyes of his mate. Obi-wan's eyes shook with new tears as he and Maul didn't say a single word. Maul sat down as soon as he sensed no danger in the room.

Obi-wan lifted a shaky hand to Maul's face and he cupped Maul's cheek. Maul nuzzled into the hand then placed a gentle kiss on Obi-wan's palm.

"This can't be real..." Obi-wan broke the silence with a worn out voice. His hand moved away from Maul's face. He paused for a moment before making another move. Obi-wan shifted a bit to the edge of the bed. A sting in his shoulder was still there, but he ignored it as he moved Maul's robes out the way so he could lift up the red Zabrak's tunic.

Maul watched as Obi-wan found and just stared at the scar that was left behind from Dooku's lightsaber after the Nightsister's magik healed him. Obi-wan gently touched the scar with his fingertips. It seemed like Obi-wan was inspecting Maul trying to tell if he was real or not.

"How?" Was the only word that escaped Obi-wan's mouth as he could stop looking at the scar.

"Fury found me not long after Dooku and his droids took you. Mother Talzin and Old Daka were able to heal me." Maul explained then placed a hand on Obi-wan's stomach and spoke softer. "If I had known you would have become pregnant I would have tried to look for you faster."

Obi-wan was silent as he looked at Maul's hand with fear. Maul looked at Obi-wan confused. Maul went to speak until Obi-wan looked at Maul dead in the eye.

"Maul," Obi-wan whispered his body shaking. "Don't leave me alone with them. Don't listen to anything they say. It's all a trick."

An alarm went off in Maul's head it yelled at him to march out of the room and to beat the life out of his brothers. Maul kept calm as he looked into Obi-wan's eyes.

"You mean Savage and Feral?" Maul questioned

"Please Maul. Do not leave me alone with them." Obi-wan grabbed onto Maul's hand tightly

"Don't worry, Obi-wan, I will never leave your side." Maul promised to him than Feral walked into the room. Maul could sense his nervousness.

"I thought I told Savage that both of you were supposed to stay outside." Maul snarled at his youngest brother.

"I wanted to talk with you brother and I can't say it around Savage." Feral spoke quietly as if he was afraid of someone else hearing besides them.

"What is it?" Maul asked keeping his voice a steady and calm tone, one that terrified Feral.

"Obi-wan, I never meant for anything to happen the way it did. You know I didn't want any of it. Beware of Savage, I suspect he knows that I'm doing this. You both need to leave now." Feral said his voice is laced in panic, but Maul couldn't sense any of it in his Force. Maul took truth to his youngest brother's words when Feral had told him that he couldn't say what he did around Savage, so Feral hadn't let Savage sense it either.

"Why should we leave? What threat is there?" Maul quizzically asked his brother, who rubbed his hands together.

"I can't tell you how I know this, but Dooku is relentless in achieving is goal and Kenobi is a vital part of it." Feral started to explain and Maul stopped him before he was able to continue.

"I see no reason for the urgency Feral, but I shall keep it in mind. It is understandable for Kenobi being a vital part of Dooku's plan, but everyone can see that Dooku is trying to use him to get to me."

"No, brother, you don't understand!" Feral cried out trying to make his stubborn brother understand.

"Feral," Obi-wan broke into the conversation. "It's OK. I understand. I know that you didn't want anything to happen, and I forgive you. I'll... explain it to Maul later."

"But we have to-!" Feral kept pushing to explain it until the door opened. Maul felt a little prick of Feral's fear leak through. Whatever Feral was afraid about, it had something defiantly to do with Savage and Dooku. Maul couldn't tell what exactly Feral was trying to say. If it had Savage working with Dooku, he wanted the proof before he condemned his brother. Feral let out an audible sigh when he saw Viclia walk into the room. Her weapons had been taken by Owen in a promise to stay peaceful around the Zabrak brothers that had caused Obi-wan's initial distress on Naboo. It was obvious by her stare at Maul and Feral that she did not trust them no matter who they said they were.

"Obi-wan, how are you feeling?" She leans on the bed carefully now just fully ignoring the brothers.

"I'm fine, Viclia, much better now that Maul is here." Obi-wan smiled softly at her.

"You should have run off like that. You scared everyone back home. Owen had sent them a transmission not too long ago telling them that you were fine and safe." Viclia added

"That's right." Obi-wan said softly thinking about how scared they must have been to see him run away like that. Obi-wan then grew a smile on his face and looked at Maul. "You should come and meet my parents, Maul!"

"Meet your parents?" Maul's voice was hinted with nervousness

"Yeah, I mean, I've already met your mother, now it's time for you to meet my parents." Obi-wan explained and Maul was silent for a moment thinking. Maul had wanted to investigate Savage to search for any possible connection between him and Dooku.

"I'm not sure now is a good time Obi-wan." Maul spoke up

"What do you mean? Obi-wan is nearly fully healed from his wound and, with him pregnant, he won't be able to travel around in a few months. Now is the best time to make the travel back." Vilcia broke into their conversation. Her voice was full of sass and was just tempting Maul into a fight.

"As Feral had mentioned before your friend came in Obi-wan, Dooku is still looking for you. Us traveling to see your parents now would only tip Dooku off to where they are. He could follow us and use your parents against you." Maul explained, "It would be best for us all to stay hidden for the time being."

"And when the baby is born then what?" Vilcia crossed her arms glaring at Maul. "It would be an even worse time than to be traveling around. With the baby born and traveling around it would inevitably get sick and possibly die from the sickness."

Maul contained his snarl at her and kept his appearance calm as she had contradicted his plan to stay put. Maul knew she was right though, the baby would have to stay put until it was ready enough to start traveling. Traveling around one world was enough to get a baby sick. Space traveling would only be 10 times worse.

"Alright then. I'll go and tell Savage that we shall be leaving once Obi-wan feels fit enough to travel." Maul announced as he walked over to Feral and quietly spoke. "Let no one else into this room except for Obi-wan's brother until I come back."

Feral nodded and Maul left the room. Maul knew that he didn't have much time before Obi-wan announced that he was ready to travel. Maul predicted that he had until tomorrow to find out as much information between Savage and Dooku as he could. Then he had to find out how they were going to make their way to the planet where Obi-wan's parents lived without attracting the attention of Dooku.

(A/N: Hello readers sorry for the previous mess up but it is all fixed now! Yes I know there are A LOT of mistakes with spelling and I shall be going back very soon and fixing them. Thank you for liking my story and please entertain yourselves with my other ObiMaul stories.)


End file.
